


Today Is For Us

by CaibrynM



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaibrynM/pseuds/CaibrynM
Summary: Based off the Prompt:  Domestic Times, Established Relationship.Dan and Phil take a day for themselves in between the tour ending, planning for their premiere in Brazil and the upcoming Christmas Holidays.  Lots of Fluff and a little smut.





	Today Is For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huphilpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huphilpuffs/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write. I hope it's in line with what you had in mind. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader, [MaeTaurus](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com) who stepped in at the last minute and worked tirelessly to help me get this into shape to post. Any errors are mine, not theirs.

Light was cascading through the blinds on the window. Dan could tell, even as his eyes remained firmly shut, that the sun was up. He let his breathing even back out so that he could feign sleep, just in case Phil started to wake up. He wasn’t ready to move yet. Today was Sunday. There were work things they had to do, videos to film, trips to plan, and upcoming holidays. So many schedules to maneuver and commitments to fulfill. But today was a day for the two of them. Sure, they’d probably talk about work. They’d even deal with details and schedules and whatever else came their way. But filming, editing, planning, that could wait, couldn’t it? Today they didn’t have to be the DanAndPhil for everyone else. Today could be a day where they just do them. 

These thoughts ran through Dan’s head as he finally stretched out his long limbs and rolled casually over to his side, the haze of sleep still consuming him. An accidental groan escaped his throat as he reached out and tapped his phone to check the time. He stilled momentarily to listen to Phil’s steady, even breaths. Sighing contentedly, Dan forced himself to roll to the other side. As he did, the pile of raven black hair that was splayed out on the pillow next to him started making low, gravely noises, showing clear signs of life. Dan responded with a gentle nudge to Phil’s side, and mumbled softly, “Too early to be awake. Pretend you’re still asleep. I don’t wanna get up yet.” 

“‘M not awake. We can stay in bed all day. C’mere.” Phil reached over and pulled Dan in closer to him and they lay wrapped up together, reveling in each other’s warmth. “Can we not do work today?” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair. It was amazing how in sync they could be. Both knowing that all they wanted from today was each other. 

“Mmm, yeah. No work.” Dan agreed. He gave Phil a gentle squeeze and then pushed up onto his elbow. “I do need coffee, though. And I want to run to Tescos. Oh, and we should probably clean up the flat a bit and maybe wash the sheets, do some laundry.” Dan quickly, and somewhat begrudgingly, ran through the to-do list he’d been constructing in his mind. 

Phil’s answering groan mirrored every thought running through Dan’s brain in that very moment. “It’s Sunday, Dan. It’s a day for relaxing, not doing.” 

“Mmm. Yeah, but if we do some errands now, we can relax in nice, clean sheets later.”

Phil lifted himself up to match Dan, a sly grin playing at the corner of his mouth. “Relax in the sheets? That’s your big plan for later?” His eyebrows shot up in mock disbelief.

Dan chuckled and poked Phil in the side. “Maybe I have other plans.” He wiggled his eyebrows and finally sat up completely. “But you’ll just have to get up with me and find out what they are.”

“I can’t think of any plans that wouldn’t be made better by staying here in bed.” Phil pouted, but followed Dan out of bed anyway.

Half an hour later after ingesting caffeine, and having stripped the bed and put the sheets in the wash, Dan headed out to Tescos with a short list, leaving Phil alone to tidy up the errant sock or misplaced bottle of contact solution and to finish up the laundry. 

Dan walked the few short blocks to the store, letting far too many thoughts swirl in his mind as usual. He pulled his hoodie up and tried to stay inconspicuous. He hated running into fans when he was alone, and the inevitable ‘why are you alone’ and ‘where is Phil’ conversations they were bound to instigate. Besides, he’d already decided he didn’t want to be the Dan of DanandPhil today. So he prayed silently to Gods, that he didn’t necessarily believe in, that he could get in and out and do what needed with relative anonymity. 

As he got to the store his phone buzzed at him with a text message. A grin spread across his face as he looked down at the picture Phil had sent and the caption. It was his jumper, the one that had been unceremoniously yanked off of him the previous night in a determined fit of passion. The jumper was carelessly hanging from the back of the sofa, and Phil was clearly trying to prove some point. 

**Phil:** At least I’m not the one leaving clothes lying around the lounge this time.

**Dan:** technically you are the one who ripped it off me and left it there…

**Phil:** Still yours. And I didn’t hear you complain.

**Dan:** nope. definitely didn’t do that. but it was still your doing mate. just saying.

Dan giggled and dropped his phone back into his pocket. He probably looked like a deranged idiot laughing to himself in the market, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He wandered the aisles, grabbing the items he needed: some food for dinner, toiletry items they were low on, and some miscellaneous items for upcoming videos. 

As he was getting to the queue his phone alerted him again. The first notification was a tweet. Dan just shook his head. Phil apparently ended up inside the duvet? That was followed up by a second notification. The embarrassing giggles escaped again, and honestly Dan almost lost it completely as he stared down at the picture of Phil completely wrapped up in their sheets, laying across the bed. 

**Phil:** Whoops. I think I need help. 

**Dan:** u dork how did u manage that?

**Phil:** Uhhhh… not sure. The side kept popping up. This is not a one person job.

**Dan:** i mean it is if u do it right

**Phil:** Are you coming home soon? I miss you.

Dan felt an inexplicable but familiar sensation run through him at that moment. They had this need to be close to each other, to share the same space; especially on days like today. Though usually it was a game to see who could last the longest and who would cave. Phil wasn’t even trying. 

**Dan:** i've been gone for an hour

**Phil:** Yup. Too long. I wanted to spend all day in bed with you.

**Dan:** figure out how to get the bed made and maybe we can get back there

**Phil:** Come home and help me.

**Dan:** ur a dork. i’ll be home soon. i’m in the queue.

Dan stuffed his phone back in his pocket and made it to the front of the line. He paid quickly and left. As he walked out of the door, he noticed a flower vendor set up across the street. He quickly walked over and bought a small bouquet before hightailing it back home. 

“Philly, I’m home!” Dan set the bags down on the counter and grinned as Phil materialized in front of him. He held out the bouquet. “And look… I bought you flowers.” 

“Mmmm…” Phil’s eyes lit up and he immediately leaned over to smell them. As he grabbed a vase, Dan meandered around him, putting the handful of groceries away and piling a few things on the island that didn’t belong in the kitchen. 

“I see you managed to find daylight. Did you get the bed made?” 

“No. Help me, please?” Phil flashed a pout, complete with puppy dog eyes. 

Dan rolled his eyes before fondly breaking out in a huge grin. “What am I going to do with you?”

Phil shrugged. “Clearly you can never leave me. I don’t function when left to my own devices.”

“Well, duh.” Dan responded before wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Dan watched Phil with amusement clear across his face. They were stood on opposite sides of the bed, the sheet fitted across the mattress, but still not quite sitting right on Phil’s side. “Just pull it all the way down. It will stay. It’s sort of meant to be there.” Dan let his head fall into his hands, suppressing yet another snicker as the corner snapped up for the third or fourth time. Phil scrunched up his face, his tongue sticking ever so slightly out of the corner of his mouth, but he made an exaggerated tug and finally managed to keep the corner firmly attached. Dan gave a mock clap. “See that? Told you it wasn’t so hard.”

“Shush.” Phil replied before lunging across the bed and grabbing at Dan’s waist. Caught off guard, Dan fell on top of him with a huff, prepared to voice his annoyance just as Phil’s lips collided with his own. 

“Mmmm… Philllll….” Dan pulled away just a bit. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think this whole act was just to get me in bed.”

“Except you know me. I’m really an uncoordinated klutz.”

Dan laughed and leaned back in to plant another kiss on Phil’s lips before muttering against them, “If we don’t stop, we’re going to have to make the bed all over again.” 

“More practice. Don’t wanna stop.” Phil flipped them over and looked down at Dan with dark, hungry eyes.

“Me neither. But I’m hungry, and you still need to fix the duvet. We should probably make some food and then we can watch American Horror Story.”

“But- I- we- uuuuggggghhh.” Phil stuttered before groaning in frustration as he dropped face first onto the bed next to Dan. 

“That’s an English Language and Linguistics degree right there, folks.” 

“Shurrup. You have too many to-do’s for today. S’posed to be relaxing.” Phil muttered, his head still partially buried in the pillow. 

Dan just quirked his eyebrow as he turned and sashayed with obvious exaggeration out of the room. 

They set about making a late lunch and then settled into the lounge. Dan curled up on one end of the couch and Phil on the other. 

“Oh, hey, did Marianne get back to us with travel details for Brazil?” Phil asked in between bites. 

Dan shook his head. “Not yet. I checked my email while I was waiting in the queue at the store, but we can check again later. Or tomorrow. When are Martyn and Corn back from Oman? We should probably have them over before we leave. Or are they coming with?”

“No. Corn’s going to Sweden and Martyn’s staying here. Something about the kitchen renovation they’re doing. I don’t think we’ll see them until after we get back. I’ll text him later, though.”

“Those last pictures Cornelia sent were breathtaking.” Dan cringed ever so slightly as the words came out of his mouth. He knew what was coming. That sounded so much better in his head. He looked over at Phil who had raised his eyebrow and was clearly mocking Dan’s choice of adjective.

“Breathtaking? Are you turning mushy on me?”

“Now you shush. And yes. Breathtaking. It’s better than ‘uuuugggghhhh’.” Dan chuckled and ducked his head as Phil tossed the pillow in his direction.

“I’ll have you know ‘uuuggghhhhh’ is a very highly scientific word representing frustration due to withheld snogging sessions by one’s boyfriend. It’s an all encompassing term.”

Dan just stared at Phil with a look of bewilderment. 

“What?” Phil asked when Dan didn’t look away. But Dan just shook his head, put his empty plate down, and moved over to curl into Phil’s side. “Oh, see, this is better.” Phil said quietly into Dan’s hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and wrapped his arm tightly around Dan’s side. “I love you.”

“Mmm. Love you too. Now, shut up and watch the episode.” 

Later, as they wandered back into the kitchen, dirty dishes in hand, Dan found himself lost back to his head again. He was thinking about the early days. The skype conversations, the trips back and forth between Reading and Manchester. The weeks in between visits, longing to be together. As a teenager he could never have imagined he’d end up here, with Phil. For all intents and purposes it was the two of them against the world and had been almost from the beginning. He put the dishes down next to the sink and hopped up on the island, watching contentedly as Phil loaded the dishwasher. Nine years later and this was their life. And he wouldn’t trade a single moment of it for the world. 

Dan realized he had zoned out when he felt Phil’s arms wrap around his middle. “I hope whatever’s going on in that head of yours is in the spirit of today. Don’t get too lost in there on me.” 

Dan shook his head gently and brought his eyes up to focus on Phil’s face. There wasn’t any real concern there, Dan could tell. Not today. Instead it was a look of pure adoration and care. Love eyes Lester, their viewers had dubbed it. Dan smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Phil’s lips. “Games or Netflix?” He asked quietly.

“Netflix. I just want to curl up with you.” Phil answered.

“Sounds good to me. You want to watch The Haunting of Hill House?” Dan smiled in agreement.

“Or Riverdale?”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?” Dan suggested, holding up his fist to start playing. 

Three cut throat games later and Phil was ecstatically flipping to Riverdale before settling back into the corner of the couch. Dan curled up, practically on top of Phil, and handed out the biscuits he’d brought out with him. 

They settled into their routine with so much ease. 

The show was on, but it was just background to all of Dan’s thoughts. Phil’s too, apparently, as he turned and looked over at Dan. “We need to film some more gaming videos. We have Beasts of Burden and we probably need to do another Sims.”

Dan nodded. “We need to rescue Eliza. I’m never going to live that down.” 

Phil let out a muffled giggle as his mouth was buried in Dan’s head. “We definitely need to rescue Eliza. And we need to finalize what we’re doing instead of Gamingmas.”

“Dilmas, we talked about it and that sounds good to me. Oh, and I have a couple of game suggestions we can try for earlier in the month.”

Phil snickered. “Should I be scared?”

“Obviously.” Dan ran his hand along Phil’s thigh. “Is the Taiko video ready to post?”

“Uh, yeah. Just about, I think. We can do final edits tomorrow.” Phil’s voice came out a bit hitched as Dan’s hand started running circles higher and higher on his leg. He leaned down and captured Dan’s lips in another kiss, his hand moving up through Dan’s hair. 

“Mmmm…” Dan pulled back again. “Phil, it’s still early.”

“Since when is it too early for sex? You’ll have to clue me in on these rules, Dan. Besides, you started it this time.” Phil chased Dan’s lips again, determined to move this along. But Dan, infuriating as he was being today, slipped out from under Phil and gave his best mischievous smirk. 

“Not yet, Philly.”

Phil groaned and buried his head in the pillows on the couch. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too. Those will be our vows should we ever get married.”

“I’m not marrying you. I’m marrying someone who will have sex with me.”

Dan walked back over and planted a kiss on Phil’s head. “You’re so cute when you’re sexually frustrated. You do remember we just had sex last night, right?”

“That was like, twelve hours ago.” Phil pouted. 

Dan grinned, his dimples popping out clearly on both cheeks. “I have to call my mum, though. Sunday and all. If I don’t call her, she’ll call me and I don’t think she wants to hear us going at it.”

“Probably wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dan instantly flushed, thinking back to all of the times they’d “quietly” done it in one of their parent’s houses. “Yeah, I don’t think I want to know what she’s heard.”

“Oh God, why are we talking about this? It’s so embarrassing to think about.” 

Dan frowned. “You brought it up. I’m going to call her. You should probably call Kath. You know, just in case you’re otherwise engaged and unable to do so later.” Dan wiggled his eyebrows and threw a suggestive glance back over his shoulder. 

The buzzer had gone off on the dryer while the boys were watching Netflix, so Dan pulled out his phone and went up to fold the clothes. His weekly calls home almost always started the same way. Half an hour of how her business was going, how his grandparents were doing, when they could get together for dinner, and what was new with his brother. That morphed into asking about Brazil and what he and Phil were up to next. Dan went through the motions of listening and participating like a good son. He committed to trying to find a date to meet up in London for dinner before he left for Brazil and also to being home for a few days at Christmas. 

Dan wasn’t looking forward to going home. Adulting was so much easier, or at least less scrutinized, when he was on his own. And there was the separation from Phil as they visited with their individual families. But there was still something comforting about it at the same time. And there was a hope that someday maybe he and Phil wouldn’t have to separate for Christmas. That they could be the center of their own family - whatever that looked like in years to come. That they could be staying put and making plans for people to come to them. That they could spend Christmas day together. Something they hadn’t done for any of the ten Christmases they’d known each other. Then again, he really didn’t want anyone congregating at his place any more than he wanted to go somewhere else. In the end, it didn’t matter on which day he and Phil celebrated. If they were together, it was Christmas. It was their day. And it was still special. 

The sound of Phil moving around dragged Dan from his thoughts. Phil was just hanging up from his own call as Dan walked back into the lounge. “I folded and put the clothes away while I was on the phone. How’s the Lester family doing?” 

“Oh you know mum. Always something to chat about. She sends her love. And she wants you to come up for the holidays. Even if it’s only for a few days. She’s promised mince pies. So, we’ll have to figure out Christmas plans sooner than later.” 

Dan nodded. “Let’s get through Brazil first. Then we have a ton of videos to film. And I definitely have to be in Wokingham on Christmas Day.”

Phil pulled a face. “I told her that’s what you’d say. But maybe you can come for a few days?”

Dan smiled. In that perfect future world they’d spend Christmas day together. But in this world they’d make do with what they could. So he walked over to where Phil was standing and wrapped his arms around him. “How can I say no to Kath’s mince pies?” Dan looked up and their lips met once again, more heated this time. 

Finally, Dan pulls away from Phil and lets their foreheads fall together. “Want to go defile those clean sheets now?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Dan barely had a chance to click off the tv which was still running episodes of Riverdale before Phil had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to their bedroom. Dan giggled as Phil practically threw him through the doorway and onto the bed. As soon as Dan hit the mattress, the corner of the sheet popped off and hit Dan on the side of his head. 

“Oh my God, you’re such a dork. Literally, it should not have been this hard to make a bed.” Dan croaked out between fits of laughter. 

“It’s part of my master plan. Tying you up with the bed sheets.” Phil replied as he crawled onto the bed and moved closer to where Dan was still laughing uncontrollably.

“Get up, let me fix it.” Dan gathered himself together and pushed Phil gently off the corner so that he could pull it back on. “I’m not having sex with you while tangled up in the sheets. If you wanted to tie me up, there are easier ways to go about it.” Dan smiled and proceeded to demonstrate by locking his hands together above his head as he laid back down. “Now, Rock, Paper, Scissors to bottom?” Dan bit his bottom lip, trying to control the snicker that was threatening once again to escape. 

Phil’s eyes narrowed on Dan and he shook his head. Dan brought his hands back down in front of him and threw scissors up in the air as though he were getting ready to play the game. Instead Phil bent forward and captured Dan’s fingers in between his teeth. His tongue wrapped hungrily around them. The smirk instantly fell from Dan’s lips and he let out a gasp. “What was that you wanted to do?” Phil asked, his voice low and gravelly as he pulled off of Dan’s fingers. 

Instead of answering, Dan pushed himself up and crushed Phil’s lips with own. His chapped lips pressed firmly against Phil’s mouth. His tongue running circles against Phil’s moist lips, begging for entrance. The kiss deepened and they fell back on the bed, bodies tangled up in each other, grinding carelessly with no rhyme or reason. Dan had been putting Phil off all day, keeping him on the edge, and now Phil was hungry and ready.

Phil’s hand snaked between them, eagerly fumbling with Dan’s zipper. He pushed himself up off Dan as soon as he finally worked it open, and tugged both his jeans and his pants off at once. As soon as he was free, Dan yanked his shirt over his head and flipped them over so he was on top. He tugged at Phil’s shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. His hands were on Phil’s zipper as his mouth trailed light kisses along Phil’s jaw and down over his neck. 

“I want you tonight.” Phil growled as Dan landed on a particularly sensitive spot. They rolled back over and Phil sat up, staring at Dan’s naked body under him. Dan’s eyes had gone almost black, his skin was flushed, and his dick was laying half hard against his stomach. Phil reached down and wrapped his hand around Dan, stroking gently.

Dan let out a loud, long moan, his head falling back against his pillow, eyes fluttering shut. “God, Phil.” He muttered just as Phil bent over and wrapped his lips around him.

The weight of Dan’s dick was heavy on Phil’s tongue. He started sucking slowly, letting his tongue dance lightly around the underside of Dan’s cock, running up and down more and more firmly. He pulled up and captured the head of Dan’s penis, his tongue gently prodding at his slit. He let his cock fall from his mouth with a loud pop and dragged his eyes slowly up Dan’s long body. 

Dan was wrecked lying there, splayed out before Phil. His hands had balled into fists, tugging at the comforter that was bunched up next to him.

Phil backed off the bed and tugged off the rest of his clothes. Then he leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube. Slowly, pointedly, he moved back between Dan’s legs, pushing them gently apart, spreading him out into an even more vulnerable position than before. He ran his hands down Dan’s legs, starting at his knees. His fingers lightly brushed down the inside of his thighs. As his hands reached their destination, he stilled them momentarily before leaning forward to capture the head of Dan’s cock in his mouth once more. Phil’s fingers moved forward again, dancing across Dan’s balls, cupping them lightly. The stream of incoherent babble that escaped Dan’s mouth just spurred Phil on further. He lifted his head and cupped Dan’s balls more firmly with one hand while he let the fingers of his other hand dance gently around his rim, ever so carefully playing with the sensitive skin. 

The featherlight touches along with Phil’s mouth had Dan on the edge. “Oh God, Phil, please.” Dan mumbled, somehow stringing the words together. 

Phil poured some lube on his finger and pushed it in slowly, giving Dan a moment to adjust. As soon as he felt Dan relax, he pushed it in a little further, curled his finger just a bit, and then began thrusting it in and out. 

As soon as Dan was ready, Phil added a second finger. He carefully watched Dan’s reaction to the added stretch. His eyes scrunched together tightly and his mouth fell open as though it was letting out a long, low moan. But for just a moment Dan was silent. Phil let out his own groan at the sight before him. Again, he felt Dan relax around him. He pushed his fingers in just a bit further, scissoring them carefully, and moving them ever so closer towards the spot where Dan needed him. He adjusted his angle just a bit and Dan screamed with pleasure. 

Phil rubbed lightly against Dan’s prostate a few more times, inducing a steady stream of low, guttural moans from Dan. Finally he began to plead, “Uh, oh, please, Phil. God, need you.” 

Phil smiled and leaned forward one more time, wrapping his lips around Dan’s hard, swollen cock. He quickly added a third finger and began thrusting in and out of Dan with a purpose. He could taste the precum leaking from Dan’s tip. 

“No, Phil. Inside. Need you. Inside. Please. God, so good. Ready. Please, now.” Dan strung his words together incoherently, his hands coming down and gently pushing at Phil’s head. 

Phil let Dan fall from his mouth and carefully withdrew his fingers. He sat back and poured some lube into his hands and gave himself a few strokes, making sure he was generously coated before lining himself up with Dan’s open hole. “God, you feel so good. So warm, so tight.” The feeling was overwhelming, but Phil held still until Dan nodded at him indicating it was okay to move. 

As Phil began to fall into his rhythm, Dan reached up and grabbed hold of Phil’s upper back, pulling him down until their bodies were flush against one another. Dan slowly moved his hands down Phil’s back until they were clutching his ass, moving back and forth as Phil rocked into him. It was their own version of a dance; a mixture of desire, passion, lust, need and love.

Phil pulled himself up and moved his knees forward, lifting Dan’s legs up into the air at the same time. The shift in position meant his cock was driving deeper into Dan, brushing his prostate with every stroke. Phil moved his hand between them, and wrapped it around Dan’s cock, stroking steadily in time with his thrusts. 

“Unnh, Phil, I’m close. Don’t stop, God, don’t stop.” Dan let out a final moan, the sound low and guttural in this throat. Another thrust and stroke later, he was cumming all over Phil’s hand and up over his own lower stomach; thick, white streams of cum shooting out between them. 

Phil could feel Dan spasm around his cock. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through him and he began thrusting into that feeling with abandon. He looked at Dan lying beneath him, his abdomen covered in cum, and a blissed out look on his face. Phil groaned loudly. His head dropped to his chest and his eyes fluttered shut. With one final thrust, he erupted inside Dan, completely and utterly satisfied. 

They didn’t move, couldn’t move for a full minute. Phil leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dan’s, wanting nothing more than to feel him for a little longer. 

As they finally came down from their highs, Phil rolled off to the side. He grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and cleaned them both up.

“Shower? I’m still sticky.” Dan asked as he looked over at Phil through half lidded eyes.

“Mmmh.. Later though, I’m not moving.” Phil mumbled as he pulled Dan onto his chest. 

Dan sighed and tilted his head back slightly so he could look up at Phil, lying there, eyes closed, a contented expression on his face. This is when Dan felt most like himself; laying here wrapped up in Phil’s arms, completely sated, having spent the day doing almost nothing. Those moments when they got to be Dan and Phil, not DanandPhil. Not that he didn’t love being DandandPhil for their viewers. But here, in these moments, he loved his life. His life with his boyfriend, with his life partner, the same man he’d been infatuated with as an eighteen year old. They’d grown, they’d changed, but this was always where he was meant to be. 

“Where are you?” Phil asked gently, running his fingers casually through Dan’s hair.

“Nowhere, really. Just thinking back, I guess. I’m so glad it turned out like this for us. It could have been so different.”

“You are getting mushy on me.”

Dan scrunched up his nose, but snuggled in closer. “Shush. I hate you.”

Phil chuckled and wrapped himself tighter around Phil. “I love it when you get mushy. Then I know your my Dan, and not their Dan.”

Yeah, Phil gets it. Dan smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Sometimes it’s nice to just be them; boring, domestic them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, I can be found on Tumblr at [CaibrynMadigan](https://caibrynmadigan.tumblr.com).


End file.
